greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Les hommes, les vrais
Les hommes, les vrais est le 4ème épisode de la saison 8 de Grey's Anatomy et le 152ème épisode de la série. Résumé Les hommes du Seattle Grace Mercy West font face à leurs problèmes... Tout ce petit monde se retrouve chez Derek le soir pour se défouler sur sa terrasse en construction. Jackson souhaiterait se spécialiser dans la chirurgie esthétique mais ne parvient pas à convaincre Sloan de le laisser intervenir au cours de ses opérations. Ben, l'anesthésiste, est jaloux de la relation que Bailey entretient avec Eli, Owen prend ses marques en tant que Chef et Alex essaie toujours d'obtenir une place en pédiatrie. Quant à Derek, il finit par avouer à Mark que Meredith lui manque énormément. Personnages Personnages principaux *Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) *Cristina Yang (Sandra Oh) *Alex Karev (Justin Chambers) *Miranda Bailey (Chandra Wilson) *Richard Webber (James Pickens Jr.) *Callie Torres (Sara Ramirez) *Mark Sloan (Eric Dane) *Lexie Grey (Chyler Leigh) *Owen Hunt (Kevin McKidd) *Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) *Teddy Altman (Kim Raver) *April Kepner (Sarah Drew) *Jackson Avery (Jesse Williams) *Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) Invités *Ben Warren (Jason George) *Infirmier Eli (Daniel Sunjata) *Greg (Todd Buonopane) *Carter (Matt Doherty) *Keith Hitchens (Jeremy Howard) *Patient costaud (Jayden Lund) Autres *Tia (Kosha Patel) *Infirmière (Denice Sealy) *Infirmier (Gordon James) *Nicole du SAMU (Nicole Cummins) *Administratrice de l'hôpital (Brie Eley) Patients *Patient de Derek *Patient de Mark *Carter *Marque de semelle sur le visage *Jolie infirmière mort-vivante *Keith Hitchens *Patient costaud *Tia *Patient de Mark *Patient de Derek Musiques de l'épisode *'Devil's Taken Her Man' par Miss Li *'Tokyo!' par Josh Ritter *'Cheap Music' par Handsome Furs *'Dear Mr. President' par Fitz and the Tantrums *'Future Starts Slow' par The Kills *'Goshen' par Beirut *'Hold On To Your Friends' par Toro Y Moi *'That Is To Say' par Opus Orange feat. Lauren Hillman Anecdotes *Le titre original de l'épisode fait référence à la chanson de Amy Winehouse. *C'est un épisode centré sur les hommes. L'intrigue est centrée sur les hommes, avec les actrices jouant comme un soutien. *C'est le seul épisode de la saison dont Meredith Grey ne fait pas la voix-off. *Dans cet épisode, Derek construit une terrasse en bois pour sa maison avec l'aide des autres hommes. La logique voudrait que la terrasse soit construite après et autour de la maison mais ce n'est pas le cas. *Un patient mentionne la série Le trône de fer (A Song of Ice and Fire). Cette série littéraire est devenue un succès planétaire plus tôt dans l'année 2011 grâce au succès de la série Game of Thrones basée sur les livres. *La phrase d'Alex à propos des ours dans les bois est une référence à l'épisode On ne choisit pas sa famille où il est tombé nez à nez avec un ours en sortant de la caravane. *Quand Alex écrit son rapport sur le projet Africain, on peut voir qu'il dit que les patients avaient entre 18 mois et 18 ans. C'est clairement une erreur puisque Zola Grey Shepherd faisait partie de la première vague de patients et elle avait six mois à cette époque. Audiences *'États-Unis' : 8,7 M *'France' : 5,13 M *'Canada' : 1,404 M Citations :Richard Webber : Une fois qu'on a été Président, on reste Monsieur le Président. ---- :Owen Hunt : Bonsoir. Je suis le Docteur Hunt. Je suis le chirurgien qui vous a réparé la mâchoire. Je suis aussi celui qui vous l'a démolie. Galerie Episode 8x04-1.png 8x04-2.png 8x04-3.png 8x04-4.png 8x04-5.jpg 8x04-5.png 8x04-6.png 8x04-7.png 8x04-8.png 8x04-9.jpg 8x04-10.jpg 8x04-11.jpg 8x04-12.jpg 8x04-13.jpg 8x04-14.jpg 8x04-15.jpg 8x04-16.jpg 8x04-17.jpg 8x04-20.jpg 8x04-21.jpg 8x04-22.jpg 8x04-23.jpg 8x04-24.png 8x04-25.jpg Coulisses 8x04BTS1.jpg 8x04BTS2.jpg 8x04BTS3.jpg 8x04BTS4.jpg 8x04BTS5.jpg 8x04BTS6.jpg 8x04BTS7.jpg ---- en:What is It About Men Catégorie:Saison 8 Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Citations